Top of the Tots (video)/Gallery
Screenshots For the "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" gallery, see here File:TopoftheTots1.png|Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots2.png|Captain Feathersword turning on his microphone File:TopoftheTots3.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties, and welcome to Top of the Tots." File:TopoftheTots4.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TopoftheTots5.jpg|Greg File:TopoftheTots6.jpg|Murray File:TopoftheTots7.jpg|Captain and Murray File:TopoftheTots8.jpg|Captain and Jeff File:TopoftheTots9.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TopoftheTots10.jpg|Jeff awake File:TopoftheTots11.jpg|Anthony File:TopoftheTots12.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TopoftheTots14.jpg|Wags the Dog File:TopoftheTots15.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TopoftheTots16.png|Captain and Larissa File:TopoftheTots17.jpg|Larissa File:TopoftheTots18.jpg|Ryan File:TopoftheTots19.jpg|Tamara File:TopoftheTots20.jpg|Franko File:TopoftheTots21.jpg|Lucy File:TopoftheTots22.jpg|Captain and Lucy File:TopoftheTots23.png|"And don't forget myself, Captain Feathersword." File:TopoftheTots24.jpg|"And so without further or due, let's get on our way with Top of the Tots!" File:TopoftheTots25.png File:TopoftheTots26.png File:TopoftheTotsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:TopoftheTots27.jpg|Bow Wow Wow File:TopoftheTots28.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:TopoftheTots29.png|The Wiggly Dancers, Wags, and the Waggettes File:TopoftheTots30.jpg|Simon, John Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots31.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots32.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots33.png|Franko, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy File:TopoftheTots34.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing drums File:TopoftheTots35.png File:TopoftheTots36.png File:TopoftheTots37.jpg|Manuella and Pepe Field File:TopoftheTots38.jpg|Brooke, Dean, Manuella and Pepe File:TopoftheTots39.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots40.png|Larissa and Franko File:TopoftheTots41.jpg|Simon, Dean, John Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots42.jpg|Brooke and Rose File:TopoftheTots43.jpg File:TopoftheTots44.png|Murray and Captain playing their instruments File:TopoftheTots45.png File:TopoftheTots46.png File:TopoftheTots47.png File:TopoftheTots48.png File:TopoftheTots49.png File:TopoftheTots50.jpg|Seamus and Pepe File:TopoftheTots51.png File:TopoftheTots52.png File:TopoftheTots53.jpg|Brooke, Carla and Manuella File:TopoftheTots54.png File:TopoftheTots55.png File:TopoftheTots56.png|Ryan, Lucy, and Wags File:TopoftheTots57.png File:TopoftheTots58.png|"Bow wow!" File:TopoftheTots59.jpg|Anthony on the microphone File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition1.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition2.png File:TopoftheTots60.png|Central Park New York File:TopoftheTots61.png File:TopoftheTots62.png File:TopoftheTots63.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:TopoftheTots64.jpg|A squirrel File:TopoftheTots65.jpg|Melody File:TopoftheTots66.png File:TopoftheTots67.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots68.png File:TopoftheTots69.jpg|A horse and a carriage File:TopoftheTots70.jpg|The Truman Family in Central Park File:TopoftheTots71.png File:TopoftheTots72.png|Greg and Seth Truman File:TopoftheTots73.jpg|Greg Truman File:TopoftheTots74.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots75.png File:TopoftheTots76.png File:TopoftheTots77.png File:TopoftheTots78.png File:TopoftheTots79.png File:TopoftheTots80.png File:TopoftheTots81.png File:TopoftheTots82.jpg|Amelia roller skating File:TopoftheTots83.jpg File:TopoftheTots84.png|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua File:TopoftheTots85.png File:TopoftheTots86.png File:TopoftheTots87.png File:TopoftheTots88.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:TopoftheTots89.png File:TopoftheTots90.png File:TopoftheTots91.png|Tamara, Larissa, Franko, Murray, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots92.png|Tamara, Franko, Greg, Murray, Lucy, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots93.png|The Wiggles and Ryan File:TopoftheTots94.jpg|The Truman Family and Peter File:TopoftheTots95.jpg|Seth Truman File:TopoftheTots96.png| File:TopoftheTots97.jpg|''"G'day, squirrels."'' File:TopoftheTots98.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" File:TopoftheTots99.jpg|Wags playing Maton Guitar while wearing a cowboy hat File:TopoftheTots100.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing music File:TopoftheTots101.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:TopoftheTots102.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition3.png File:TopoftheTots103.jpg|Caterina, Jeff and Lucy File:TopoftheTots104.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:TopoftheTots105.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TopoftheTots106.jpg|Anthony wearing cowboy clothes File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition4.png File:TopoftheTots107.png|Greg whistling File:TopoftheTots108.png|Caterina, Greg, and Lucy's boots File:TopoftheTots109.jpg|Caterina, Greg and Lucy File:TopoftheTots110.png File:TopoftheTots111.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends File:TopoftheTots112.png File:TopoftheTots113.png File:TopoftheTots114.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots115.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TopoftheTots116.png File:TopoftheTots117.png File:TopoftheTots118.png|Anthony whistling File:TopoftheTots119.png|Caterina, Anthony, and Lucy's boots File:TopoftheTots120.jpg|Caterina, Anthony and Lucy File:TopoftheTots121.png File:TopoftheTots122.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina and Lucy File:TopoftheTots123.png File:TopoftheTots124.jpg|The Majok Family File:TopoftheTots125.jpg|Jack and Leanne File:TopoftheTots126.jpg|Alang and Atec File:TopoftheTots127.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots128.png File:TopoftheTots129.png File:TopoftheTots130.jpg|Airplane pilot Ross Dennerstein File:TopoftheTots131.jpg|The Wiggles driving the aeroplane File:TopoftheTots132.png|The aeroplane's controls File:TopoftheTots133.png File:TopoftheTots134.png File:TopoftheTots135.png File:TopoftheTots136.png File:TopoftheTots137.png File:TopoftheTots138.png|Franko, Tamara, and Larissa File:TopoftheTots139.png File:TopoftheTots140.jpg|Leanne Atkins File:TopoftheTots141.png|Fly Through The Sky File:TopoftheTots142.jpg|Jack Quinn File:TopoftheTots143.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Caterina File:TopoftheTots144.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots145.png File:TopoftheTots146.jpg|Qantas aeroplane File:TopoftheTots147.png|Sinead, Ralgler, Jack and Adgin File:TopoftheTots148.jpg|Sinead and Ralgler File:TopoftheTots149.jpg|Ading putting his seat-belt on File:TopoftheTots150.png|Ading's seat-belt File:TopoftheTots151.png File:TopoftheTots152.png File:TopoftheTots153.png File:TopoftheTots154.png File:TopoftheTots155.png File:TopoftheTots156.png|Ross turning on the switch File:TopoftheTots157.png|Ross giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots158.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition5.png File:TopoftheTots159.png|Larissa and Lucy File:TopoftheTots160.png File:TopoftheTots161.png File:TopoftheTots162.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots163.png File:TopoftheTots164.png|"Fly through the sky." File:TopoftheTots165.png File:TopoftheTots166.png File:TopoftheTots167.png|Top File:TopoftheTots168.png|of File:TopoftheTots169.png|the File:TopoftheTots170.png|Tots File:TopoftheTots171.png|"Everybody, get your batons ready. It's time to conduct the orchestra." File:TopoftheTots172.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TopoftheTots173.png|Murray and Larissa File:TopoftheTots174.jpg|Caterina File:TopoftheTots175.jpg|Tamara playing cymbals File:TopoftheTots176.jpg|Anthony playing trombone File:TopoftheTots177.png File:TopoftheTots178.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the bass drum File:TopoftheTots179.png File:TopoftheTots180.jpg|Katherine Patrick File:TopoftheTots181.png File:TopoftheTots182.png File:TopoftheTots183.png File:TopoftheTots184.jpg|Larissa and Anthony File:TopoftheTots185.png File:TopoftheTots186.png|Everybody standing up File:TopoftheTots187.png File:TopoftheTots188.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition6.png File:TopoftheTots189.png File:TopoftheTots190.png|Greg as a conductor File:TopoftheTots191.png File:TopoftheTots192.png|Larissa playing her trumpet File:TopoftheTots193.png|Katherine playing her saxophone File:TopoftheTots194.jpg|Jeff playing his tuba File:TopoftheTots195.png File:TopoftheTots196.png File:TopoftheTots197.png File:TopoftheTots198.png|Ryan playing his trombone File:TopoftheTots199.png File:TopoftheTots200.png File:TopoftheTots201.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain File:TopoftheTots202.png|Franko playing his tuba File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition7.png File:TopoftheTots203.png|Lucy playing her horn File:TopoftheTots204.png File:TopoftheTots205.png File:TopoftheTots206.png File:TopoftheTots207.png File:TopoftheTots208.png|Katherine and Ryan File:TopoftheTots209.png|Katherine, Ryan, and Kristy File:TopoftheTots210.png File:TopoftheTots211.png File:TopoftheTots212.png File:TopoftheTots213.jpg|Jeff on the microphone File:TopoftheTots214.png|Firefighter Frank Leandro File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition8.png File:TopoftheTots215.png File:TopoftheTots216.png|Frank's boots File:TopoftheTots217.png|Frank's pants File:TopoftheTots218.png File:TopoftheTots219.png|Frank's flashlight File:TopoftheTots220.png File:TopoftheTots221.png|Frank's facepiece File:TopoftheTots222.png|Frank wearing his hood File:TopoftheTots223.png|Frank wearing his helmet File:TopoftheTots224.png File:TopoftheTots225.png|"Very interesting. Tell us more." File:TopoftheTots226.png File:TopoftheTots227.png File:TopoftheTots228.png|Frank and his fire engine File:TopoftheTots229.jpg|FDNY Engine 202 File:TopoftheTots230.png|Frank putting on his black boots File:TopoftheTots231.png File:TopoftheTots232.png|Frank putting on his fire resistant jacket File:TopoftheTots233.png|Frank putting on his hard protective helmet File:TopoftheTots234.png|Frank giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots235.jpg|"New York Firefighter" File:TopoftheTots236.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots237.png|The FDNY Engine 202 fire engine File:TopoftheTots238.png File:TopoftheTots239.png|Tamara, Ryan, and Larissa File:TopoftheTots240.png|A firepole File:TopoftheTots241.png|Frank checking all the hoses File:TopoftheTots242.png|A fire hose File:TopoftheTots243.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots244.png File:TopoftheTots245.png|Dorothy and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots246.png|Henry, Captain, and Wags File:TopoftheTots247.png File:TopoftheTots248.png File:TopoftheTots249.png File:TopoftheTots250.png File:TopoftheTots251.jpg|Wags playing the tambourine File:TopoftheTots252.png File:TopoftheTots253.png|The Wiggles in sleep motion File:TopoftheTots254.png File:TopoftheTots255.png File:TopoftheTots256.png File:TopoftheTots257.png File:TopoftheTots258.png File:TopoftheTots259.png File:TopoftheTots260.png File:TopoftheTots261.png File:TopoftheTots262.png File:TopoftheTots263.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry keyboard File:TopoftheTots264.png|Henry and Captain File:TopoftheTots265.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:TopoftheTots266.png File:TopoftheTots267.png File:TopoftheTots268.png|The families File:TopoftheTots269.jpg|Greg talking about picking flowers File:TopoftheTots270.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a flower File:TopoftheTots271.png|Captain tickling Greg with a flower sword File:TopoftheTots272.png|"Let's go and pick some flowers together." File:TopoftheTots273.jpg|Carla Field File:TopoftheTots274.png File:TopoftheTots275.jpg|Picking Flowers File:TopoftheTots276.png|Captain Feathersword as a flower File:TopoftheTots277.png|Captain Feathersword, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy File:TopoftheTots278.png|Carla picking flowers File:TopoftheTots279.png File:TopoftheTots280.png File:TopoftheTots281.png|Dorothy picking roses File:TopoftheTots282.png File:TopoftheTots283.png File:TopoftheTots284.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots285.png File:TopoftheTots286.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots287.png File:TopoftheTots288.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TopoftheTots289.jpg|Marie and Carla File:TopoftheTots290.png|Marie and her grandkids File:TopoftheTots291.png File:TopoftheTots292.png File:TopoftheTots293.png File:TopoftheTots294.png File:TopoftheTots295.png File:TopoftheTots296.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots297.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots298.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:TopoftheTots299.jpg|Marie and Brooke File:TopoftheTots300.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots301.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots302.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots303.png|The Wiggles File:TopoftheTots304.jpg|Marie Field File:TopoftheTots305.jpg|Murray talking about doctors File:TopoftheTots306.png File:TopoftheTots307.jpg|Dr. Pam File:TopoftheTots308.png File:TopoftheTots309.png File:TopoftheTots310.png|A thermometer File:TopoftheTots311.png|Dr. Pam holding a thermometer File:TopoftheTots312.png File:TopoftheTots313.png|Dr. Pam holding a stethoscope File:TopoftheTots314.png File:TopoftheTots315.png File:TopoftheTots316.png|Dr. Pam holding a tongue depressor File:TopoftheTots317.png|A tongue depressor File:TopoftheTots318.png|"Thank you, Dr. Pam." File:TopoftheTots319.jpg|Say Aah at the Doctors File:TopoftheTots320.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TopoftheTots321.jpg|Dominic and Dr. Pam File:TopoftheTots322.png|Dominic File:TopoftheTots323.png File:TopoftheTots324.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine File:TopoftheTots325.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots326.png File:TopoftheTots327.png File:TopoftheTots328.png File:TopoftheTots329.png File:TopoftheTots330.png File:TopoftheTots331.png File:TopoftheTots332.jpg|Dominic File:TopoftheTots333.png File:TopoftheTots334.png File:TopoftheTots335.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:TopoftheTots336.png File:TopoftheTots337.png|Dominic reading a book File:TopoftheTots338.png File:TopoftheTots339.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots340.jpg|Henry playing the drums File:TopoftheTots341.png File:TopoftheTots342.png File:TopoftheTots343.png File:TopoftheTots344.png File:TopoftheTots345.png File:TopoftheTots346.png File:TopoftheTots347.png File:TopoftheTots348.png File:TopoftheTots349.png File:TopoftheTots350.png File:TopoftheTots351.png File:TopoftheTots352.png File:TopoftheTots353.png File:TopoftheTots354.png File:TopoftheTots355.jpg|"Everything's fine, Dom. You are such a good boy. Have a jellybean." File:TopoftheTots356.png|"Thanks, Dr. Pam." File:TopoftheTots357.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids File:TopoftheTots358.jpg|"La, la, la, la, la!" File:TopoftheTots359.jpg|Jeff as a bird File:TopoftheTots360.png|"Beauty mate!" File:TopoftheTots361.jpg|Greg as a bird File:TopoftheTots362.png File:TopoftheTots363.jpg|Murray, Captain, Anthony, and Jeff File:TopoftheTots364.png File:TopoftheTots365.jpg|Larissa playing the drums File:TopoftheTots366.png|Feeling Chirpy File:TopoftheTots367.png File:TopoftheTots368.png File:TopoftheTots369.png File:TopoftheTots370.png File:TopoftheTots371.png File:TopoftheTots372.png File:TopoftheTots373.png File:TopoftheTots374.png|Wags and Larissa File:TopoftheTots375.png File:TopoftheTots376.png File:TopoftheTots377.png|Captain Feathersword as a bird File:TopoftheTots378.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Larissa File:TopoftheTots379.png|Larissa and Henry File:TopoftheTots380.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard File:TopoftheTots381.png File:TopoftheTots382.png File:TopoftheTots383.jpg|Anthony File:TopoftheTots384.png File:TopoftheTots385.png|The Wiggly Satellite File:TopoftheTots386.jpg|Grocer Gabriel File:TopoftheTots387.png File:TopoftheTots388.png File:TopoftheTots389.png File:TopoftheTots390.png|Anthony holding an apple File:TopoftheTots391.png|"Time for fruit shop singing, everybody." File:TopoftheTots392.jpg|Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) File:TopoftheTots393.png File:TopoftheTots394.jpg|Grocer Gabriel holding lettuce File:TopoftheTots395.png File:TopoftheTots396.png File:TopoftheTots397.png File:TopoftheTots398.png File:TopoftheTots399.png File:TopoftheTots400.png File:TopoftheTots401.png File:TopoftheTots402.png|Captain, Franko, and Lucy File:TopoftheTots403.jpg|Jeff and Lucy File:TopoftheTots404.png File:TopoftheTots405.png File:TopoftheTots406.png File:TopoftheTots407.png File:TopoftheTots408.png File:TopoftheTots409.jpg File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition9.png File:TopoftheTots410.png|Greg juggling tomatoes File:TopoftheTots411.png File:TopoftheTots412.png File:TopoftheTots413.png File:TopoftheTots414.png File:TopoftheTots415.png File:TopoftheTots416.png File:TopoftheTots417.png File:TopoftheTots418.png File:TopoftheTots419.png File:TopoftheTots420.png|"The bag, the bag, the bag" File:TopoftheTots421.png|"The bag" File:TopoftheTots422.png File:TopoftheTots423.jpg|Henry holding the microphone File:TopoftheTots424.jpg|Anthony at the Perkins' house File:TopoftheTots425.jpg|Anthony, Kieran, Samantha, Harry and Georgia File:TopoftheTots426.jpg|The Perkins Family File:TopoftheTots427.jpg|Kieran's 1992 medal File:TopoftheTots428.jpg|Kieran's 1996 medal File:TopoftheTots429.jpg|Kieran's 2000 medal File:TopoftheTots430.jpg|Kieran's Romas medal File:TopoftheTots431.jpg|Kieran's Fina medal File:TopoftheTots432.jpg|Kieran's New Zealand medal File:TopoftheTots433.jpg|Kieran's Atlantis medal File:TopoftheTots434.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Go Swimming" File:TopoftheTots435.jpg|Let's Go Swimming File:TopoftheTots436.jpg|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots437.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TopoftheTots438.png File:TopoftheTots439.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TopoftheTots440.jpg|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots441.png File:TopoftheTots442.png|Ryan and Tamara File:TopoftheTots443.png File:TopoftheTots444.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots445.png|Henry and Franko File:TopoftheTots446.png File:TopoftheTots447.png File:TopoftheTots448.png File:TopoftheTots449.png File:TopoftheTots450.png File:TopoftheTots451.png|Lucy, Ryan, and Henry File:TopoftheTots452.png File:TopoftheTots452.png File:TopoftheTots453.png File:TopoftheTots454.png File:TopoftheTots455.png File:TopoftheTots456.png File:TopoftheTots457.png|Larissa, Franko, and Tamara File:TopoftheTots458.png|Lucy and Ryan File:TopoftheTots459.png File:TopoftheTots460.png File:TopoftheTots461.png File:TopoftheTots462.png File:TopoftheTots463.png File:TopoftheTots464.png File:TopoftheTots465.png File:TopoftheTots466.png File:TopoftheTots467.png File:TopoftheTots468.png File:TopoftheTots469.png File:TopoftheTots470.png File:TopoftheTots471.png File:TopoftheTots472.png File:TopoftheTots473.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:TopoftheTots474.png File:TopoftheTots475.png File:TopoftheTots476.png|"We're here at the Great Wall of China!" File:TopoftheTots477.png|"Wow, the Great Wall of China!" File:TopoftheTots478.jpg|Greg and Jeff at the Great Wall of China File:TopoftheTots479.png|"Here's Seamus to introduce the next song." File:TopoftheTots480.jpg|"Get your tools ready. Here's The Bricklayers Song." File:TopoftheTots481.png|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots482.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:TopoftheTots483.jpg|Ricky and Steve File:TopoftheTots484.png File:TopoftheTots485.jpg|"The Bricklayers Song" File:TopoftheTots486.jpg|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TopoftheTots487.png|Murray, Anthony, Greg, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots488.png File:TopoftheTots489.png File:TopoftheTots490.jpg|Bricklayer Ricky File:TopoftheTots491.png File:TopoftheTots492.png|Note: A cameraman's shadow is seen on Jeff File:TopoftheTots493.png File:TopoftheTots494.jpg|Bricklayer Steve File:TopoftheTots495.png File:TopoftheTots496.jpg|Bricklayer John File:TopoftheTots497.png File:TopoftheTots498.jpg File:TopoftheTots499.png File:TopoftheTots500.jpg File:TopoftheTots501.png|"1 brick" File:TopoftheTots502.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TopoftheTots503.png|"2 brick" File:TopoftheTots504.png File:TopoftheTots505.png|"3 bricks" File:TopoftheTots506.png File:TopoftheTots507.png File:TopoftheTots508.png|"4 bricks' File:TopoftheTots509.png File:TopoftheTots510.png|"5 bricks" File:TopoftheTots511.png File:TopoftheTots512.png|"6 bricks" File:TopoftheTots513.png File:TopoftheTots514.png File:TopoftheTots515.png|"7 bricks" File:TopoftheTots516.png File:TopoftheTots517.png|"8 bricks" File:TopoftheTots518.png File:TopoftheTots519.png|"9 bricks" File:TopoftheTots520.png File:TopoftheTots521.png|"10 bricks" File:TopoftheTots522.png File:TopoftheTots523.png|"11 bricks" File:TopoftheTots524.png File:TopoftheTots525.png|"12 bricks" File:TopoftheTots526.png File:TopoftheTots527.png|Anthony and Greg handshaking File:TopoftheTots528.jpg|The Wiggles File:TopoftheTots529.png|The bricks File:TopoftheTots530.jpg|Captain Feathersword next to brick pile File:TopoftheTots531.jpg|Captain Feathersword and brick pile falling down File:TopoftheTots532.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots533.jpg|Greg on the microphone File:TopoftheTots534.jpg|Farmer Michael and Daisy the Cow File:TopoftheTots535.png File:TopoftheTots536.png File:TopoftheTots537.jpg|Michael File:TopoftheTots538.png File:TopoftheTots539.jpg|Calling All Cows File:TopoftheTots540.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TopoftheTots541.png File:TopoftheTots542.jpg|Real cows File:TopoftheTots543.png File:TopoftheTots544.png File:TopoftheTots545.png File:TopoftheTots546.png File:TopoftheTots547.png File:TopoftheTots548.jpg File:TopoftheTots549.png File:TopoftheTots550.jpg File:TopoftheTots551.png File:TopoftheTots552.png File:TopoftheTots553.png|"City!" File:TopoftheTots554.png File:TopoftheTots555.png File:TopoftheTots556.png|Jeff, Anthony, Murray, and Captain File:TopoftheTots557.png File:TopoftheTots558.png File:TopoftheTots559.png File:TopoftheTots560.png File:TopoftheTots561.png|The country File:TopoftheTots562.png|"Country!" File:TopoftheTots563.png File:TopoftheTots564.png File:TopoftheTots565.png File:TopoftheTots566.png File:TopoftheTots567.png File:TopoftheTots568.png File:TopoftheTots569.png File:TopoftheTots570.jpg|Daisy the Cow File:TopoftheTots571.png File:TopoftheTots572.png File:TopoftheTots573.png File:TopoftheTots574.png File:TopoftheTots575.png File:TopoftheTots576.png|"City!" File:TopoftheTots577.png File:TopoftheTots578.png File:TopoftheTots579.png File:TopoftheTots580.png File:TopoftheTots581.png File:TopoftheTots582.png File:TopoftheTots583.png File:TopoftheTots584.png File:TopoftheTots585.jpg|Murray on the moo-gaphone File:TopoftheTots586.png File:TopoftheTots587.png File:TopoftheTots588.png File:TopoftheTots589.jpg|Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TopoftheTots590.png File:TopoftheTots591.png|Tamara, Anthony, Larissa, and Caterina File:TopoftheTots592.png|Anthony, Murray, Jeff, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots593.png|Seamus and his watch File:TopoftheTots594.png File:TopoftheTots595.png|Genevieve's watch File:TopoftheTots596.jpg|Genevieve File:TopoftheTots597.jpg|Captain and Grandfather Clock File:TopoftheTots598.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TopoftheTots599.jpg|Genevieve and Jessica seeing their watches File:TopoftheTots600.png File:TopoftheTots601.png|Jacob showing his watch File:TopoftheTots602.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots603.png|The clock numbers File:TopoftheTots604.png File:TopoftheTots605.png File:TopoftheTots606.png File:TopoftheTots607.png File:TopoftheTots608.png File:TopoftheTots609.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TopoftheTots610.jpg|Michael's Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots611.jpg|Michael and his Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots612.png File:TopoftheTots613.png File:TopoftheTots614.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TopoftheTots615.png File:TopoftheTots616.png File:TopoftheTots617.jpg|Note: A camera is seen on top File:TopoftheTots618.png File:TopoftheTots619.png|Atec showing his watch File:TopoftheTots620.png File:TopoftheTots621.jpg|Sam File:TopoftheTots622.png File:TopoftheTots623.png File:TopoftheTots624.jpg|Jessica, Sam, Genevieve and Michael File:TopoftheTots625.png File:TopoftheTots626.png|Alang showing her watch File:TopoftheTots627.png File:TopoftheTots628.png File:TopoftheTots629.jpg|Genevieve showing her Wiggles watch File:TopoftheTots630.png File:TopoftheTots631.png File:TopoftheTots632.png File:TopoftheTots633.png File:TopoftheTots634.png File:TopoftheTots635.png File:TopoftheTots636.png File:TopoftheTots637.jpg|"Dig, dig, dig. Can you dig it?" File:TopoftheTots638.jpg|Can You Dig It? File:TopoftheTots639.png File:TopoftheTots640.jpg|Dean and Simon File:TopoftheTots641.jpg|Jessica watering the plants File:TopoftheTots642.png|Michael watering the plants File:TopoftheTots643.png File:TopoftheTots644.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:TopoftheTots645.png File:TopoftheTots646.png File:TopoftheTots647.png File:TopoftheTots648.jpg|Dean File:TopoftheTots649.png File:TopoftheTots650.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:TopoftheTots651.png File:TopoftheTots652.jpg|Carla and Brooke File:TopoftheTots653.png File:TopoftheTots654.png|Jeff in a wheelbarrow File:TopoftheTots655.png|Flowers File:TopoftheTots656.jpg|Michael and Jessica digging in the sandbox File:TopoftheTots657.png File:TopoftheTots658.png File:TopoftheTots659.png|Seamus digging File:TopoftheTots660.png File:TopoftheTots661.png|Genevieve watering the plants File:TopoftheTots662.png|Sam watering the plants File:TopoftheTots663.png File:TopoftheTots664.png|Sam digging in the sandbox File:TopoftheTots665.png File:TopoftheTots666.png File:TopoftheTots667.png File:TopoftheTots668.png File:TopoftheTots669.jpg|Brooke File:TopoftheTots670.png File:TopoftheTots671.png File:TopoftheTots672.jpg|John-Paul and Seamus File:TopoftheTots673.png File:TopoftheTots674.png File:TopoftheTots675.jpg|Atoc, Seamus, Ralgier, and Murray File:TopoftheTots676.png|"Let's make some bread." File:TopoftheTots677.jpg|Ryan playing the drums File:TopoftheTots678.png File:TopoftheTots679.png|Captain and the Wiggly Dancers File:TopoftheTots680.jpg|Knead Some Dough File:TopoftheTots681.png|Sinead and Jacob File:TopoftheTots682.png|Greg and the kids File:TopoftheTots683.jpg|Henry and Ryan File:TopoftheTots684.png File:TopoftheTots685.png File:TopoftheTots686.png File:TopoftheTots687.png|Wags and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots688.png File:TopoftheTots689.png File:TopoftheTots690.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition10.png File:TopoftheTots691.png File:TopoftheTots691.png File:TopoftheTots692.png File:TopoftheTots693.png File:TopoftheTots694.png|Ralgier and Seamus File:TopoftheTots695.png File:TopoftheTots696.png File:TopoftheTots697.png File:TopoftheTots698.png File:TopoftheTots699.png File:TopoftheTots700.png File:TopoftheTots701.png File:TopoftheTots702.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition11.png File:TopoftheTots703.png File:TopoftheTots704.png File:TopoftheTots705.png File:TopoftheTots706.png File:TopoftheTots707.png File:TopoftheTots708.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Ryan DeSaulnier playing music File:TopoftheTots709.png File:TopoftheTots710.png|Henry playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:TopoftheTots711.png File:TopoftheTots712.png File:TopoftheTots713.png File:TopoftheTots714.png File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition12.png File:TopoftheTots715.png File:TopoftheTots716.png File:TopoftheTots717.png File:TopoftheTots718.png File:TopoftheTots719.png File:TopoftheTots720.png File:TopoftheTots721.png File:TopoftheTots722.png File:TopoftheTots723.jpg|Dorothy on the microphone File:TopoftheTots724.png File:TopoftheTots725.png File:TopoftheTots726.jpg|Michael the Dentist File:TopoftheTots727.png|"Here's a song about dentists." File:TopoftheTots728.png|"Cool, here comes the dentist song!" File:TopoftheTots729.png File:TopoftheTots730.jpg|Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist File:TopoftheTots731.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TopoftheTots732.png File:TopoftheTots733.png File:TopoftheTots734.jpg|Bill and Clare File:TopoftheTots735.png File:TopoftheTots736.jpg|Dorothy playing the yellow Maton electric guitar and Captain playing the drums File:TopoftheTots737.png File:TopoftheTots738.png File:TopoftheTots739.jpg|Bill File:TopoftheTots740.png File:TopoftheTots741.png File:TopoftheTots742.png File:TopoftheTots743.png|A light File:TopoftheTots744.png File:TopoftheTots745.png File:TopoftheTots746.png File:TopoftheTots747.png File:TopoftheTots748.png File:TopoftheTots749.png File:TopoftheTots750.png File:TopoftheTots751.png|Bill giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots752.png|Michael giving a thumbs up File:TopoftheTots753.png File:TopoftheTots754.png File:TopoftheTots755.jpg|Michael and Bill File:TopoftheTots756.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TopoftheTots757.png|The Wiggly Group File:TopoftheTots758.png|Everybody waving goodbye File:TopoftheTotsWidescreenTransition13.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits1.png|The end credits File:TopoftheTotsendcredits2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick File:TopoftheTotsendcredits3.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina Mete File:TopoftheTotsendcredits4.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot File:TopoftheTotsendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick File:TopoftheTotsendcredits6.png|Tamara and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits7.png|Ryan and his regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits8.png|Lucy and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits9.png|Franko and his regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits10.png|Larissa and her regular self File:TopoftheTotsendcredits11.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits12.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits13.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits14.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits15.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits16.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits17.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits19.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits20.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits21.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits22.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits23.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits24.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits25.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits26.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits27.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits28.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits29.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits30.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits31.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits32.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits33.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits34.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits35.jpg File:TopoftheTotsendcredits36.png|Paul Field File:TopoftheTotsendcredits37.png|Leeanne Ashley File:TopoftheTotsendcredits38.png|Borce Damcevski File:TopoftheTotsendcredits39.png|Peter Dudkin File:TopoftheTotsendcredits40.png|Jennifer Carmody File:TopoftheTotsendcredits41.png|Andrew Horne File:TopoftheTotsendcredits42.png|Derek Jones File:TopoftheTotsendcredits43.png|Maurice Akenson and Tony Jennings File:TopoftheTotsendcredits44.png|Alex Morrison and Rowan Peacock File:TopoftheTotsendcredits45.png|The Lighting and Construction Crew File:TopoftheTotsendcredits46.png|Craig Abercrombie File:TopoftheTotsendcredits47.png|Alex Keller File:TopoftheTotsendcredits48.png|Vince Pace File:TopoftheTotsendcredits49.png|Emma Raven File:TopoftheTotsendcredits50.png|Chris Batson File:TopoftheTotsendcredits51.png|Gary Johnston File:TopoftheTotsendcredits52.png|Neena Adams File:TopoftheTotsendcredits53.png|The New York Crew File:TopoftheTotsendcredits54.png|Frank Leandro and Paul Field File:TopoftheTotsendcredits55.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits56.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits57.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits58.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits59.png File:TopoftheTotsendcredits60.png File:TopoftheTotssongcredits1.png|Song Credits: Say Aah At The Doctors File:TopoftheTotssongcredits2.png|Song Credits: Calling All Cows File:TopoftheTotssongcredits3.png|Song Credits: The Bricklayers Song File:TopoftheTotssongcredits4.png|Song Credits: Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TopoftheTotssongcredits5.png|Song Credits: Bow Wow Wow File:TopoftheTotssongcredits6.png|Song Credits: Feeling Chirpy File:TopoftheTotssongcredits7.png|Song Credits: Fly Through The Sky File:TopoftheTotssongcredits8.png|Song Credits: Can You Dig It? File:TopoftheTotssongcredits9.png|Song Credits: Picking Flowers File:TopoftheTotssongcredits10.png|Song Credits: Knead Some Dough File:TopoftheTotssongcredits11.png|Song Credits: I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:TopoftheTotssongcredits12.png|Song Credits: Cowboys And Cowgirls File:TopoftheTotssongcredits13.png|Song Credits: Central Park New York File:TopoftheTotssongcredits14.png|Song Credits: New York Firefighter File:TopoftheTotssongcredits15.png|Song Credits: Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist File:TopoftheTotssongcredits16.png|Song Credits: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) File:TopoftheTotssongcredits17.png|Song Credits: Let's Go Swimming File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits1.png|The Musician Credits File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits2.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits3.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits4.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits5.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits6.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits7.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits8.jpg File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits9.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits10.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits11.png File:TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits12.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits1.png|The Special Thanks Credits File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits2.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits3.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits4.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits5.png File:TopoftheTotsSpecialThankscredits6.png File:TopoftheTotsMatonLogo.png|The Wiggles use Australia Made Maton Guitar TheWiggles'ThankYouMessage.jpg|The Wiggles' thank you message File:TopoftheTotsendboard.png|Endboard File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene1.png|Matt Russell writing something on his clapper File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene2.jpg|Matt Russell File:TopoftheTotspostcreditsscene3.jpg|"That's A Wrap" on Matt's clapper File:TopoftheTotsdedicationcard1.png|A dedication card of Jane Hill (AUS and UK version) File:TopoftheTotsdedicationcard2.png|A dedication card of Slim Dusty (AUS and UK version) JaneHillDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Jane Hill (US version) SlimDustyDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Slim Dusty (US version) VHS and DVD Packaging Australian releases TopOfTheTotsFullVHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover File:7E0BF90A-3B64-4781-8A87-FF3D1569292F.jpeg|AUS VHS 234F4E1C-27AD-4639-8B63-B6E74A3C52B1.jpeg|AU VHS Inlay TopoftheTots.jpg|DVD Cover TopoftheTots-Disc.jpg|DVD Disc File:D1800A2F-8CDC-4491-8DDE-81B4D114B17A.jpeg|AU DVD Inlay TopOfTheTots-2006Re-ReleaseFrontCover.jpg|Re-release Front Cover TopoftheTots-2006Re-releaseBackcover.jpg|Re-release Back Cover 20160905_130926.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_130933.jpg|Tour Information The-Wiggles-Top-Of-The-Tots-Childrens-Dvd.jpg|AUS Disc Without Roadshow Entertainment Logo File:A882CB4E-78D7-4EA2-B392-E21516C5663E.jpeg|AUS Back Cover Without Roadshow Entertainment Logo North American releases TopoftheTots-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover $_29.JPG|Tape $_31.JPG|Slipcase Cover VHS-The-Wiggles-Top-of-the-Tots-VHS-_57.jpg|Other Spine $_30.JPG|Back cover $_25,00000.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover $_26,0000.JPG|Canadian VHS Spine $_27,0000.JPG|Back cover $_28,00000.JPG|Tape TopOfTheTotsUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover 51xFZFXqV2L__SL1600_.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover File:0E230B4B-C6A3-4145-83FB-A7B2F26AC0CA.jpeg|US Disc TopOfTheTotsUSADVD.jpg|20th Century Fox re-release Disc 51BkLuAEfrL.jpg|US re-release DVD cover 1864668bh.jpg|Back cover $_22,00000.JPG|Disc IMG_9981.JPG|Screener VHS E080A0CE-E915-422A-99F9-E50718F8855F.jpeg|Insert that came with the US DVD 3705219F-4393-403C-BD88-CFDAE3C949C3.jpeg|Inside of the insert CBDFF2CF-BAC5-4360-98F0-4CB6AD783188.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover Top of the Tots.jpg|iTunes/Amazon Prime Other The-Wiggles-Top-Of-The-Tots.jpg|Full UK DVD Cover 51bp76kx++L._UL500_.jpg|Disc WP_20160115_002.jpg|Inside cover the_wiggles_top_of_the_tots_dvd_1519823298_efc50d6a0.jpg|HK DVD Cover the_wiggles_top_of_the_tots_dvd_1519823298_be062b221.jpg|Back cover File:TopoftheTotsHongKongDVDdisc.png|Disc TopoftheTots-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) TopoftheTotsGeneralExhibitionVHS.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo AUS DVD TopoftheTots-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TopoftheTots-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (Instrumental) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 TopoftheTots-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Cowboys and Cowgirls) TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) US 2003 Screener VHS US VHS File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer2.png File:WiggleBayTrailer.jpg Barney-ReadWithMe,DanceWithMeVHSTrailer.jpeg File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg OswaldPromo.png|Canadian Copy US DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer2.png File:WiggleBayTrailer.jpg File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Barney-ReadWithMe,DanceWithMeVHSTrailer.jpeg File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg File:TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (Instrumental) File:TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) File:TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 File:TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 File:TopoftheTots-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Cowboys and Cowgirls) File:TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (Instrumental) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 File:TopOfTheTots-SpecialFeatureMenu(UK).jpeg|Special Features menu TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) 2007 US DVD File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png File:SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (Instrumental) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 TopoftheTots-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Cowboys and Cowgirls) TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2003 Category:2004